Jarvan IV
|custominfo = 6 Sekunden |description = Jarvan IVs verursachen |hp}} |normal}}, aber immer mindestens 20 und gegen Nicht-Champions höchstens 400. |leveling = |description2 = Dieser Effekt kann pro Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden auftreten. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ganz normal an, kann und anwenden. ** Der Bonusschaden selber interagiert mit nichts davon und kann keine Strukturen schädigen. * Kriegerische Kadenz wird nicht angewendet, wenn dem Angriff wird, er wird, oder er . |video = Jarvan IV-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jarvan IV stößt mit seiner Lanze gerade nach vorne, verursacht an allen durchdrungenen gegnerischen Einheiten |normal}} und |armor}} für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = }} % der Rüstung des Ziels|armor}}}} |description2 = Trifft Jarvan IV mit der Lanze eine platzierte , so er zu dieser und alle gegnerischen Einheiten auf seinem Weg für Sekunden hoch. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , auch dann zur Standarte, wenn er währenddessen von Massenkontrolleffekten beeinflusst wird. |video = Jarvan IV-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jarvan IV alle nahen Gegner für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Jarvan IV erhält außerdem für 5 Sekunden einen , welcher um % von Jarvan IVs maximalen Leben|hp}} für jeden , der von Goldene Ägide getroffen wurde, erhöht wird. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Einschlagsradius |custominfo = 175 |customlabel2 = Sichtreichweite |custominfo2 = 700 |customlabel3 = Aurareichweite |custominfo3 = 600 |description = Jarvan IV erhält permanent |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Jarvan IV platziert am gewählten Zielort eine Demacianische Flagge und verursacht dabei an nahen gegnerischen Einheiten |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die Flagge bleibt für 8 Sekunden bestehen und gewährt solange in der Umgebung als auch eine Aura, die das passive |as}} allen nahen gewährt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder den Beschwörerzauber verwendet werden. * Die Demacianische Standarte ist für , immun gegen Massenkontrolle und . |video = Jarvan IV-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Radius des Terrains |custominfo = 325 |customlabel2 = Sichtreichweite |custominfo2 = 825 |description = Jarvan IV zum gewählten und verursacht bei seiner Ankunft |normal}} an allen nahen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = Bei der Ankunft erschafft er für Sekunden einen kreisförmigen Erdwall, welcher gewährt und als normales Terrain zählt. Jarvan IV kann Kataklysmus reaktiveren, um den Erdwall vorzeitig zu zerstören. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , ist dafür jedoch nötig. * Kataklysmus Erdwall interagiert mit Fähigkeiten, wie beispielsweise . |video = Jarvan IV-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Jarvan IV en:Jarvan IV es:Jarvan IV fr:Jarvan IV pl:Jarvan IV pt-br:Jarvan IV ru:Jarvan IV zh:嘉文四世 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Als einziger Sohn des Königs ist Prinz Jarvan der Thronerbe Demacias. Da er als Vorbild für die größten Tugenden seiner Nation aufgezogen wurde, muss er die damit verbundenen Erwartungen an ihn mit seinem persönlichen Verlangen, sich auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beweisen, in Einklang bringen. Jarvan ist zudem ein äußerst guter Krieger und motiviert seine Truppen auch durch seinen furchteinflößenden Mut und seine selbstlose Entschlossenheit, während er das Banner seiner Familie hochhält und seine wahre Stärke als Anführer seines Volks demonstriert. Das Vorbild von Demacia König Jarvan III. trat kurz nach seiner Krönung vor das demacianische Volk, um eine Rede zu halten. Obwohl hinter den Grenzen ihres stolzen Königreichs immer noch viele Feinde lauerten, hatten einige Adelsfamilien begonnen, sich untereinander zu bekriegen. Ein paar hatten sogar private Milizen aufgestellt, um die Gunst ihres neuen Königs zu gewinnen. Das sollte ein Ende haben. Um diesem gefährlichen Ränkespiel einen Riegel vorzuschieben, kündigte Jarvan an, die Fehden durch eine Heirat zu beenden. Lady Catherine, seine Braut, war beliebt beim Volk – und bei Hofe kursierte schon lange das Gerücht, dass die beiden eine heimliche romantische Zuneigung füreinander hegten. Zur Feier des Tages läuteten die Glocken der Großen Stadt einen Tag und eine Nacht lang, und am Jahresende wurde verkündet, dass das Königspaar seinen ersten Sohn erwartete. Die Freude hatte jedoch ein jähes Ende, als Catherine bei der Geburt verstarb. Als Stammhalter des Vaters wurde das Kind zum Thronfolger Demacias erklärt. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Trauer und Freude schwor Jarvan III., nicht wieder zu heiraten und seine Hoffnungen und Träume für die Zukunft des Königreichs auf seinen Sohn zu übertragen. Der junge Prinz Jarvan, der keinerlei Erinnerung an seine Mutter hatte, wuchs am Hofe des Königs auf, wo er konsequent auf sein späteres Amt vorbereitet und bewacht wurde. Der König bestand darauf, dass er die beste demacianische Erziehung erhielt und von Kindesbeinen an den hohen moralischen Wert der Barmherzigkeit, die Feierlichkeit der Amtswürde und die Ehre, sein Leben dem Wohle seines Volks zu widmen verstehen lernte. Als er älter wurde, führte ihn Xin Zhao, der Seneschall seines Vaters, auch in die Geschichte und die Politik Valorans ein. Sein treuer Beschützer aus dem fernen Ionia lehrte dem Prinzen die spirituelleren Philosophien der Welt sowie allerlei Kriegshandwerk. Während seiner militärischen Ausbildung lernte Prinz Jarvan Garen kennen, den ungestümen Spross der Familie Kronwacht. Die Jungen waren ungefähr im gleichen Alter und freundeten sich schnell an. Jarvan bewunderte Garens Entschlossenheit und Standhaftigkeit und Garen schätzte die taktischen Instinkte des Prinzen. Als Jarvan volljährig wurde, verlieh ihm sein Vater ehrenhalber den Generalstitel. Es wurde zwar nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass sich der Thronfolger aufs Schlachtfeld begibt, doch Jarvan war es wichtig, sich zu beweisen, notfalls auch ohne den Segen des Königs. Die Ländereien jenseits der Silberberge waren seit langer Zeit vom noxianischen Imperium umkämpft worden und stellten daher eine fast gesetzlose Grenze dar, an der ausländische Räuber und kriegführende Stämme viele Verbündete Demacias bedrohten. Der Prinz versprach, wieder Stabilität in die Region zu bringen. Sein Urgroßvater war viele Jahre zuvor, während der ersten Auseinandersetzungen ihrer Völker im Süden, von einem gemeinen noxianischen Rohling erschlagen worden. Nun würde dieser Frevel endlich geahndet werden. Jarvans Armeen brachten einen Sieg nach dem anderen nach Hause … aber das Blutvergießen, das er in den entlegenen Städten miterlebt hatte, betrübte ihn zutiefst. Als ihn die Nachricht erreichte, dass die Tore der Trauer gefallen waren, fasste er den Entschluss, weiter in noxianisches Territorium vorzudringen, wenngleich seine Leutnants ihm davon abrieten. Die Reihen in den Bataillonen hatten sich so sehr gelichtet, dass Jarvan zwangsläufig, noch bevor er Trevale erreichte, von noxianischen Kriegstrupps umzingelt und besiegt wurde. Da er nicht kapitulieren wollte, floh der Prinz mit ein paar anderen Überlebenden in die Wälder und wurde daraufhin tagelang von feindlichen Spähern gejagt. Schließlich wurde Jarvan an der Seite von einem Pfeil getroffen. Er brach im Schatten eines gefällten Baums zusammen und verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein. Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Er hatte seine Familie, sein Königreich und seine Kampfgefährten enttäuscht. Wäre Shyvana nicht gewesen, wäre er dort alleine gestorben. Diese geheimnisvolle violetthäutige Frau schaffte es irgendwie, Jarvan bis in die alte Burg von Zaunkönigs Wacht nach Demacia zurückzutragen, wo sie sich während seiner Genesungszeit als freundliche, würdige Freundin erwies. Der Kommandant der Garnison war zuerst irritiert von ihrem fremdartigen Aussehen, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie dem Thron einen großen Dienst erwiesen hatte, als sie Jarvan das Leben rettete. Leider wurde Shyvana selbst ebenfalls verfolgt: der monströse Elementardrache Yvva war hinter ihr her. Als die Wachleute der Burg die Bestie am Horizont erspähten, erkannte Jarvan seine Chance, sich bei Shyvana zu revanchieren. Als Shyvana sich bereitmachte, in ihrer Halbdrachenform gegen die Bestie am Himmel zu kämpfen, verließ der Prinz sein Krankenbett, um die Garnison zu befehligen und die Mauern verstärken zu lassen. Er griff zu seiner Lanze und schwor, dass sie entweder mit dem Haupt von Yvva in die Große Stadt zurückkehren würden oder gar nicht. Der Kampf verlief schnell und tödlich. Als seine Männer verängstigt von ihren Posten flohen, war es Jarvan, der sie wieder vereinte. Als sie verwundet waren, war es Jarvan, der Heiler zu ihnen schickte. Shyvana erschlug die grauenhafte Kreatur, während der Prinz für ihre Rückendeckung sorgte. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Jarvan die wahre Stärke des demacianischen Volks: als geschlossene Einheit das Vaterland verteidigen, ungeachtet aller Differenzen und Bedenken. Er versprach Shyvana, dass sie stets einen Platz in seiner Leibgarde haben würde, wenn sie dies wünschte. Mit dem Kopf des Drachen im Schlepptau und Shyvana an seiner Seite ritt Jarvan triumphierend am Hofe seines Vaters ein. Der König war außer sich vor Freude, als sein Sohn zurückkehrte, doch einige der versammelten Adeligen fragten sich heimlich, ob es wohl klug wäre, ein Wesen wie Shyvana an der Seite des Prinzen zu dulden … geschweige denn als eine Beschützerin einzusetzen. Ungeachtet dessen hat Jarvan seine Position beim Militär wieder eingenommen und wirkt, auch über die Verteidigung des Reichs hinaus, aktiv an der Regierung mit. Sein Freund Garen ist inzwischen Schwert-Hauptmann der elitären Furchtlosen Vorhut, und dem König macht langsam sein Alter zu schaffen. Nun muss der Prinz sicherstellen, dass er ausreichend vorbereitet ist, um eines Tages den Thron zu erben und als König Jarvan IV. von Demacia gekrönt zu werden. Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px }} Prinz Jarvan IV. entstammt einem alten Königsgeschlecht und gilt als Anwärter auf den Thron von Demacia für die kommende Ära. Jarvan IV. wurde dazu erzogen, die größten demacianischen Tugenden stets vorbildhaft zu verkörpern, und hat von Zeit zu Zeit mit den beträchtlichen Erwartungen zu kämpfen, denen er gerecht werden muss. Auf dem Schlachtfeld motiviert er seine Truppen durch seinen fast schon furchteinflößenden Mut und seine selbstlose Entschlossenheit, die seine wahre Stärke als Anführer der Menschen offenbaren. Das Vorbild von Demacia Obwohl die Herrscher von Demacia von einem Hohen Rat aus einer Reihe würdiger Kandidaten gewählt werden, waren die letzten drei Könige Nachkommen desselben Geschlechts. Als einziges Kind von König Jarvan III. wurde Jarvan IV. seit seiner Geburt darauf vorbereitet, diese Tradition fortzusetzen. Die Absichten seiner Familie spiegelten sich in sämtlichen Aspekten seines Lebens wider, angefangen bei seinen höfischen Pflichten bis hin zu seinem eigenen Namen. Jarvan IV. wurde von den besten Geschichtsgelehrten unterrichtet und darin unterwiesen, wie man ein Königreich regiert. Zudem erlernte er die Kunst des Krieges. Während der Kampfausbildung trainierte Jarvan oft mit einem jungen Krieger namens , der sich darauf vorbereitete, als Kronwacht des nächsten Herrschers zu dienen. Jarvan bewunderte Garens schiere Kraft und Garen wiederum die schnelle Auffassungsgabe des Prinzen. Schon bald waren die beiden unzertrennlich. Als Jarvan IV. mündig wurde, übertrug sein Vater ihm das ehrenvolle Amt eines Generals in der demacianischen Armee. Obwohl Jarvan IV. die Theorien und Taktiken der Kriegsführung eingehend studiert hatte und siegreich aus einem Duell mit seinem Schwertmeister hervorgehen konnte, hatte er doch noch nie an vorderster Front einer Schlacht gestanden, geschweige denn ein Leben genommen. Fest entschlossen, sich durch Siege in der Schlacht als würdig zu erweisen, führte Jarvan IV. seine Truppen gegen die Räuberbanden der Winterklaue, kriegerische Stämme und sogar einen Zirkel abtrünniger Magier. Zwar befehligte Jarvan seine Truppen mit großem Erfolg, doch er war dabei stets von allen Seiten von Wachen flankiert, die einen Eid geschworen hatten, ihn mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. So hatte er oft das Gefühl, dass seine Schlagkraft als Kämpfer oft im Keim erstickt wurde. Als noxianische Kriegsverbände die Ländereien nahe der demacianischen Grenze plünderten, führte Jarvan IV. seine Truppen in die Schlacht, um die Nation zu beschützen. Er und seine Mannen verfolgten die Noxianer tagelang. Zu Jarvans Entsetzen waren ihre Gräueltaten weitaus schlimmer, als er erwartet hatte. Die Noxianer hatten ganze Gemeinden dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und Hunderte Demacianer dahingeschlachtet. Es gab nur eine Handvoll verletzter Überlebender, die über die schrecklichen Ereignisse berichten konnten. Seine Offiziere legten dem Prinzen nahe, sich zurückzuziehen und Verstärkung anzufordern. Doch Jarvan hatten die Gesichter der Toten erschüttert und er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, Überlebende in Not im Stich zu lassen. Er würde die Verwundeten beschützen und zugleich sicherstellen, dass die gegnerische Streitmacht nicht fliehen konnte, ohne sich einem Kampf zu stellen. Zudem kam er zu dem Schluss, dass eine Einsatztruppe demacianischer Soldaten nicht rechtzeitig eintreffen würde, um ihnen im Kampf gegen die Noxianer zur Seite zu stehen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass jetzt gehandelt werden musste. Jarvan teilte seine Truppen auf und gab einigen davon den Befehl, zurückzubleiben und sich um die verletzten Zivilisten zu kümmern. Die restlichen Soldaten versammelte er um sich und führte sie zum Angriff. Sie überfielen die Noxianer in der Nacht, doch im Schlachtgetümmel wurde Jarvan von seinen Wachen getrennt. Er kämpfte erbittert und tötete zahlreiche Gegner, wurde jedoch schließlich überwältigt. Die Noxianer nahmen Jarvan IV. gefangen und führten ihn bei ihrer Ankunft in Noxus triumphierend in Ketten durch die unsterbliche Bastion. In den Wochen seiner Gefangenschaft wurde Jarvan weiter und weiter von Demacia weg verschleppt. Er war beschämt darüber, dass seine übereilte Entscheidung, den Noxianern nachzusetzen, zum sinnlosen Tod vieler Demacianer geführt hatte. Die Niederlage lastete schwer auf ihm und er kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass er es nicht verdiente, weiter in Demacia zu leben oder gar die Thronfolge anzutreten. In einer mondlosen Nacht griff Garen mit einer tapferen Schar von Soldaten, die als Furchtlose Vorhut bekannt war, das Lager der Noxianer an. Obwohl die demacianischen Krieger nicht bis zu Jarvan durchdringen konnten, machte sich dieser die Aufruhr zu Nutze und kämpfte sich den Weg frei, bis er schließlich entkommen konnte. Auf seiner Flucht wurde Jarvan vom Pfeil eines noxianischen Soldaten in die Seite getroffen, doch der junge Prinz biss die Zähne zusammen und lief weiter bis in die umgebende Wildnis. Jarvan rannte, bis er erschöpft zusammenbrach, und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in einen hohlen Baumstamm, um sich zu verstecken und seine Wunden so gut wie möglich zu verbinden. Dort lag er Tage lang und glitt immer wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinab. Er spürte, dass sein Ende nicht mehr fern war. Später würde Jarvan sich an eine Frau mit violetter Hautfarbe und Augen wie Feuer erinnern, die ihn in ein abgelegenes demacianisches Dorf brachte, doch er konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob dies ein Traum oder die Realität gewesen war. Dort wurde er von örtlichen Heilern gesundgepflegt, die ihn mit Heilkräutern behandelten und so zurück ins Leben brachten. Während Jarvan wieder zu Kräften kam, fand er Trost in der kleinen Siedlung, die sich in die wilde Hügellandschaft der äußeren Regionen von Demacia schmiegte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er gänzlich frei von dem Druck und den Erwartungen, die seine königlichen Pflichten mit sich brachten. Er fühlte in dem Dorf, dass ihn als Fremden so offen aufgenommen hatte, einen tiefen inneren Frieden. Jarvan erfuhr auch, dass seine eigenartige violetthäutige Retterin ebenfalls ein Neuankömmling war und genannt wurde. Die friedliche Ruhe des Dorflebens wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein monströser Drache die umliegenden Gemeinden terrorisierte und Gebäude und Ackerflächen zu Asche verbrannte. Jarvan war bewusst, dass die Siedlung den Angriff eines Drachen nicht überstehen würde, und führte die Dorfbewohner daher zu einer nahe gelegenen Festung − Zaunkönigs Wacht. In dieser Nacht ertappte Jarvan Shyvana dabei, wie sie sich aus dem Lager schlich. Sie gestand ihm, dass sie ein Halbdrache war und dass es sich bei der verheerenden Kreatur, die sie heimsuchte, um ihre eigene Mutter Yvva handelte, die Shyvana als Schandmal ihrer Blutlinie verabscheute. Das Monster würde nicht rasten, bis Shyvana tot war. Wie alle Demacianer war Jarvan dazu erzogen worden, ein tiefes Misstrauen gegenüber allen magischen Wesen der Welt zu hegen − doch er erkannte das Gute in Shyvana und ihre Stärke, und war fest entschlossen, sich dankbar dafür zu zeigen, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Nur gemeinsam konnten sie einen derart schreckenserregenden Feind besiegen. Da der Drachen stets zurückkehren konnte, unterwies Jarvan die demacianischen Dorfbewohner im Gebrauch von Waffen, damit diese Seite an Seite mit den Soldaten von Zaunkönigs Wacht kämpfen konnten. Zum Schauplatz des Kampfes erwählte er die uralten Petrizit-Ruinen im Westen. Das Bauwerk war einst ein hoher Tempel gewesen, der während der kataklysmischen Turbulenzen der Runenkriege errichtet worden war, doch nun würden die Magie neutralisierenden Steine ihnen als verlässliche Verteidigung gegen den Drachen dienen. Er versah die Pfeile der Dorfbewohner sogar mit messerscharf geschliffenem Petrizit, da sie nur mit vereinter Kraft eine Chance haben würden, eine so mächtige Bestie zu töten. Jarvan und die Soldaten versteckten sich in der Nähe, während Shyvana sich in der Mitte des Innenhofs der Ruinen postierte. Jarvan schaute voller Ehrfurcht zu, wie sie sich in einen verwandelte und als offene Herausforderung für ihre Mutter Feuer in den Himmel spie. Zwar wichen die Dorfbewohner voller Furcht zurück, doch Jarvan beruhigte sie und erinnerte sie daran, dass Shyvana ihnen helfen würde, den Feind zu bezwingen. Schon bald verdunkelte eine weitaus schreckenserregendere Silhouette den Himmel und Yvva, der mächtige Drache, kam über sie. Auf Jarvans Befehl hin ließen die Soldaten Dutzende von Petrizit-Pfeilen auf den Rücken des Drachen regnen und schwächten so mit jedem Mal seine Kraft. Der Drache bäumte sich schmerzerfüllt auf und spuckte sengendes Feuer. Soldaten wurden samt ihrer Rüstung zu Asche verbrannt, doch es flogen weiter Pfeile und die beengten Verhältnisse der Magie neutralisierenden Ruinen hielten sie am Boden. Jarvan schaute gebannt zu, wie Shyvana und ihre Mutter mit einer Kraft aufeinandertrafen, die die Erde erzittern ließ. Es war fast so, als würden die Körper der gewaltigen Bestien im wilden, erbitterten Kampf verschmelzen, so dass es Jarvan schwer fiel, sie auseinanderzuhalten. Er hielt seine Bogenschützen aus Furcht davor zurück, dass sie versehentlich seine Freundin verwunden könnten. Verzweifelt sah er, wie Shyvana zusammenbrach und sich in ihre menschliche Form zurückverwandelte. Blut strömte von ihrem Hals herab. Doch sie sah ihrer Mutter fest in die Augen und riss ihr dann mit flammenden das dampfende Herz aus der Brust. Nach dem Sieg über diese Bedrohung empfand sich Jarvan IV. schließlich wieder für würdig, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ihm war klar geworden, dass wahre Demacianer nicht nur an den Sieg denken, sondern ungeachtet aller Unterschiede als Einheit zusammenzustehen. Als Belohnung für Shyvanas Tapferkeit versprach er ihr, dass sie sein Königreich stets als Heimat ansehen können würde. Allerdings wussten sie beide, dass im Königreich Demacia auch weiterhin ein tiefes Misstrauen gegenüber jeder Form von Magie herrschte, und Shyvana schwor, dass sie niemals die andere Seite ihres Wesens offenbaren würde, während sie an Jarvans Seite kämpfte. Gemeinsam reisten Sie zur Hauptstadt und zogen den Kopf des Drachens Yvva hinter sich her. Obgleich viele sich aus tiefstem Herzen darüber freuten, dass ihr Prinz wohlbehalten nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, stellten einige Jarvans Urteilsvermögen in Frage, da er Shyvana zu seiner Wache ernannt hatte. Allmählich wurde die Frage laut, warum er nicht unmittelbar nach seiner Flucht von den Noxianern in die Hauptstadt gereist war. Nach Außen hin empfing König Jarvan III. seinen Sohn mit offenen Armen bei Hofe, was auch immer er tief im Inneren denken mochte. Als Jarvan IV. seine königlichen Pflichten wieder aufnahm, leistete er den Eid, die Ideale von Demacia bewahren und eine Nation zu bilden, die jeden einzelnen ihrer Bürger achtet und sie gegen jede Art von Bedrohung vereint. |-|2.= right|250px Seit Jahrhunderten die königliche Familie stellend verbrachten die Mitglieder der Lichtschild-Linie ihr Leben damit, Kriege gegen jene zu führen, die sich der demacianischen Morallehre widersetzten. Man sagt, jedem Lichtschild sei die anti-noxische Einstellung in die Wiege gelegt. Jarvan IV. stellt dabei keine Ausnahme dar. Wie seine Vorväter vor ihm führte er die demacianischen Truppen in blutige Schlachten mit noxischen Kräften. Bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten vergoss er sein Blut an der Seite verwundeter Verbündeter und gefallener Kameraden. Bei seiner vernichtendsten Niederlage wurde er von einem noxischen Bataillon unter dem Kommando ausmanövriert und gefangen genommen. Dieser Fehler kostete ihm fast das Leben durch die Hand , doch Jarvan wurde von der Furchtlosen Vorhut, einer demacianischen Elite-Kampftruppe, angeführt von Jarvans Jugendfreund , gerettet. Jene, die ihm nahestehen, glauben, seine Gefangenschaft habe ihn verändert. wurde folgendermaßen zitiert: „Seine Augen schienen dich nie wirklich anzuschauen, nur durch dich hindurch, auf etwas, von dem er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.“ Eines Tages wählte er, ohne Vorwarnung, eine Gruppe demacianischer Soldaten aus und verließ Demacia, wobei er schwor, „Sühne“ zu suchen. Er begann seine Suche, indem er die gefährlichsten Tiere und Banditen aufspürte und jagte, die er im nördlichen Teil Valorans finden konnte, doch schon bald wurde er seiner Beute müde. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das nur er verstand, wagte er sich in das Gebiet südlich der Großen Barriere vor. Fast zwei Jahre lang hörte man nichts mehr von ihm. Nachdem viele das Schlimmste befürchtet hatten, kehrte er mit großem Trara auf die Straßen Demacias zurück. Seine demacianische Plattenrüstung war mit Knochen und Schuppen unbekannter Kreaturen verziert. In seinen Augen lag die Lebenserfahrung eines Menschen, doppelt so alt wie er. Von den zwölf Soldaten, die mit ihm fortgegangen waren, kehrten nur zwei zurück. In einem Ton, der so kalt und hart war wie Stahl, schwor er, die Feinde Demacias in die Knie zu zwingen. }} |-|1.= right|250px Seit Jahrhunderten die königliche Familie stellend verbrachten die Mitglieder der Lichtschild-Linie ihr Leben damit, Kriege gegen jene zu führen, die sich der demacianischen Morallehre widersetzten. Man sagt, jedem Lichtschild sei die anti-noxische Einstellung in die Wiege gelegt. Jarvan IV. stellt dabei keine Ausnahme dar, auch wenn er der erste Lichtschild ist, der im Zeitalter der Liga der Legenden geboren wurde. Wie seine Vorväter vor ihm führte er die demacianischen Truppen in blutige Schlachten mit noxischen Kräften. Bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten vergoss er sein Blut an der Seite verwundeter Verbündeter und gefallener Kameraden. Bei seiner vernichtendsten Niederlage wurde er von einem noxischen Bataillon unter dem Kommando ausmanövriert und gefangen genommen. Dieser Fehler kostete ihm fast das Leben durch die Hand , doch Jarvan wurde von der Furchtlosen Vorhut, einer demacianischen Elite-Kampftruppe, angeführt von Jarvans Jugendfreund , gerettet. Jene, die ihm nahestehen, glauben, seine Gefangenschaft habe ihn verändert. wurde folgendermaßen zitiert: „Seine Augen schienen dich nie wirklich anzuschauen, nur durch dich hindurch, auf etwas, von dem er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.“ Eines Tages wählte er, ohne Vorwarnung, eine Gruppe demacianischer Soldaten aus und verließ Demacia, wobei er schwor, „Sühne“ zu suchen. Er begann seine Suche, indem er die gefährlichsten Tiere und Banditen aufspürte und jagte, die er im nördlichen Teil Valorans finden konnte, doch schon bald wurde er seiner Beute müde. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das nur er verstand, wagte er sich in das Gebiet südlich der Großen Barriere vor. Fast zwei Jahre lang hörte man nichts mehr von ihm. Nachdem viele das Schlimmste befürchtet hatten, kehrte er mit großem Trara auf die Straßen Demacias zurück. Seine demacianische Plattenrüstung war mit Knochen und Schuppen unbekannter Kreaturen verziert. In seinen Augen lag die Lebenserfahrung eines Menschen, doppelt so alt wie er. Von den zwölf Soldaten, die mit ihm fortgegangen waren, kehrten nur zwei zurück. In einem Ton, der so kalt und hart war wie Stahl, schwor er, die Feinde Demacias in die Knie zu zwingen. bei seiner fehlgeschlagenen Hinrichtung}} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Der Nachwuchs-Beschwörer, der zunächst ernannt worden war, Jarvan zu begrüßen, nun ja, hatte einen unglücklichen Unfall. Er musste in letzter Minute durch einen jungen Beschwörer aus Bilgewasser, der sowohl auf Geld als auch auf das Vorwärtskommen ein Auge hatte, ersetzt werden. Es scheint, als hätte der Ersatz Jarvan für eine vorgezogene Beurteilung vorgemerkt – und beurteilt wird er werden, wenn auch nicht durch die Liga. In einem Dunst aus Arroganz betritt er die Große Halle. Ebenso wie sein Vater stolziert er umher, als müssten andere sich privilegiert fühlen, ihn erblicken zu dürfen. Seine Rüstung ist protzig und unpraktisch, behangen mit Teilen erschlagener Bestien. Er gibt schon an, ohne auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Er hat das ausladende Kinn, das all die Lichtschild-Soldaten auszeichnet, Männer, die eher dazu gemacht sind, Knüppel zu schwingen als Autorität auszuüben. Er ist verwöhnt, hochmütig und alles in allem den Respekt, den man ihm zu Füßen legt, nicht wert. Er marschiert auf die Türen des Zimmers zu, ein stolzes, starkes Biest, das gezähmt werden muss. Er tritt durch das Portal, aus dem Licht heraus... und direkt in meine Hände. Willkommen, Jarvan, hierauf habe ich lange Zeit gewartet. Das Königtum hat seine Vorteile. Die bedächtigen Töne seines Vaters, König Jarvan Lichtschild der Dritte, unterbrachen die Gedanken des Prinzen. Trotz seiner Proteste hatte der König darauf bestanden, dass seine Liga-Beurteilung In allen Details nacherzählte, damit Jarvan wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte. Dies war gegen die Vorschriften der Liga, doch, wie es sein Vater formulierte, 'ein notwendiger Verstoß'. Der Test schien kaum der Rede wert, wenn man einmal den Trick kannte. Betritt den Raum, werde mit einer beunruhigenden Vision der Vergangenheit konfrontiert und beantworte ein paar Fragen. Jarvan war verbittert, dass ihm die Gelegenheit, diese Herausforderung mit fairen Mitteln zu meistern, genommen worden war. Was war ein Prinz schon wert, der betrügt, um ein Hindernis zu überwinden, das von seinen Untergebenen bereits überwunden worden war? Er runzelte die Stirn; ein Gesichtsausdruck, der einem Anführer in der Öffentlichkeit verboten, doch der dunklen, stillen Umgebung angemessen war. Xin hatte das Zimmer der Betrachtung als 'voll von abgrundtiefer Finsternis' beschrieben, eine Schilderung, die sich als überdramatisiert herausgestellt hatte. Es war dunkel, ja, aber alles in allem gewöhnlich. Die Abwesenheit von Licht vermochte es nicht einmal, eine andere Person oder Entität zu vernebeln, die ebenso im Raum war. Jarvan begnügte sich damit still zu stehen und es ihm oder ihr zu gestatten, die dümmliche Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des beengten Vorzimmers stand eine Figur in den Schatten. Sie konnte nicht mehr als zehn Fuß von Jarvan weg sein. Er schenkte ihr wenig Beachtung und wartete darauf, dass seine Vision begann. Doch anstatt in eine fantastische Illusion gespült zu werden, wie er es erwartet hatte, wurde Jarvan in der unscheinbaren Schwärze zurückgelassen, als das Wesen angriff. Jarvan war unvorbereitet. Die Form vor ihm breitete weite, onyxfarbene Flügel aus und taumelte auf ihn zu. Jarvan versuchte, sich in eine defensive Haltung zurückzuziehen, doch spitze Krallen gruben sich aus dem Boden unter ihm hervor, stachen in seine Beine und hielten ihn an dem Ort fest. Schwarze Kreaturen schwirrten um ihn herum durch die Luft und hackten in sein ungeschütztes Fleisch. Schmerz erschütterte seine Sinne. Der Schatten war nun über ihm und stürzte mit unmissverständlicher Absicht auf ihn zu. Sechs Augen brannten roter als Blut und heißer als Asche über ihm, Hass zischte durch die Luft um sie herum. . Jarvan riss seine Beine von den Klauen los, ungeachtet des Schmerzes, als sie durch seine Haut fuhren. Seine Lanze stieß nach vorn, erpicht darauf, das Herz des vor ihr liegenden Zieles zu durchbohren. Sie traf die Brust der geflügelten Gestalt, tauchte tiefer und tiefer. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei hob Jarvan Swain in die Luft über seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn zurück in die Wand. Die sich abzeichnende Silhouette krachte gegen die kalte, steinerne Oberfläche und glitt widerstandslos zu Boden. Jarvan drehte sich um, seine Augen voller Bosheit. "Falls du einen Beweis wolltest, hast du dir den perfekten Gegner ausgesucht!" Er griff an, um Swains Kopf von seinem Körper zu trennen, Illusion hin oder her. Er schaffte es nur, einen Schritt zu machen, bevor ein Energiestoß die Luft erfüllte und ihn durch seine Rüstung hindurch verbrannte. Ein verschmorter Geruch durchzog den Raum, als der Strahl durch ihn hindurchraste. Er war in Qualen gehüllt und er konnte sich selbst nicht schreien hören. Fackeln erhellten den Raum und Swain, nun in menschlicher Gestalt, stand, wo er hingeworfen worden war. Sein Rabe schwebte neben ihm durch die Luft, der Energiestrahl entstieg seinem Schnabel. Ein tiefer, blutroter Fleck breitete sich über Swains Brust aus. "Ich brauche keinen Beweis, Prinz." Swain spuckte den Titel aus, als wäre er eine Made im Speck. "Dein 'unglücklicher' Untergang auf Grund eines Versehens seitens der Liga wird sehr befriedigend sein und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du diesen erleiden wirst. Ich frage mich allerdings, was dein Vater über sein Abkommen denken wird..." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, helle Magieströme erschienen und flossen in sie hinein. Er öffnete sie und die Magie brach aus ihnen heraus, wodurch die Macht des Raben verstärkt wurde. Jarvans Augen weiteten sich, als die Qual sich intensivierte. Er fiel auf seine Knie. "Du bist so schmerzlich dumm, Demacier. Kein Feingefühl, keine Finesse. Dich meinen Rivalen zu nennen, macht mich krank. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich loszuwerden, in der Hoffnung, ein würdiger Gegner möge erstehen, um deinen Platz einzunehmen." Während er sprach, begann sich Swains Form zu verändern. Er schwoll an, dehnte sich aus, veränderte sich auf scheußliche Art und Weise direkt vor Jarvans Augen. Raben brachen aus seinem Körper hervor, stürzten sich auf Jarvan herab und rissen ihn in Stücke. Als die Vögel ausschwärmten, flackerten die Fackeln im Raum und eine nach der anderen erlosch. Als die letzte Fackel gelöscht war, waren alles, was Jarvan sehen konnte, sechs helle, blutdürstige Punkte auf Swains entstelltem Kopf. Die Punkte verschwammen ineinander, als seine Vision sich auflöste und mit einem Mal war nichts als Schwärze. Jarvan war an einem Ort, an dem er schon einmal gewesen war, weit weg von der Akademie, am einsamen Kreuzweg von Leben und Tod. Er stand am Abgrund des ewigen Friedens, dem Tor des Entschlafens. Er streckte die Hand aus, wie er es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hatte, um die Wärme auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Eines Tages... noch nicht. Bei geschlossenen Augen schwoll ein Ton aus seinem Inneren an, irgendwo, tiefer als der Körper, tiefer als die Seele. Er wogte an die Oberfläche, entfaltete sich, wand sich empor. Er brach aus seinem Herzen hervor, brannte durch seine Adern, entzündete seine Muskeln. Als er seinen Lippen entfloh, war er ein lebendiges Wesen, so beeindruckend und wütend wie die Raben, die sein Fleisch zerhackten. Der Ton war erfüllt von den Stimmen seiner Vorfahren. Es war der Kampfschrei eines demacianischen Kriegers, das Brüllen eines Prinzen. Als der Ton seine Ohren erreichte, schlug Jarvan die Augen auf. Sie waren nicht länger die Augen eines Mannes. Sie kündeten mit feuriger Inbrunst von der Ankunft einer Bestie, dem Erwachen eines Königs. Sie richteten sich auf Swain. Jarvan sprang auf seine Füße, den Griff der Klauen brechend, sich aus der Umklammerung der Schnäbel befreiend. Er tauchte nach vorn, seine Lanze fallenlassend. Swains Augen verrieten Überraschung, als Jarvan mit einer Hand sein Genick packte und ihn in die Luft hob. Jarvan bewegte sich weiter vorwärts und schmetterte Swain gewaltsam in die Wand hinter ihm. Er festigte seinen Griff gegen das feine Gefühl von Luft, die versuchte unter seinen Fingern hindurchzuströmen. Er grinste boshaft bei jedem gewürgten Keuchen. "Feingefühl? Finesse? Im Krieg gibt es nur den Sieger und die Toten, Noxier!" Jarvan nahm unterschwellig wahr, wie Raben Stücke aus seinem Körper herausrissen, wodurch sie seine Lebensenergie Swain zuführten. Er fühlte, wie sich der Tod langsam in seine Vision schlich. Er kanalisierte all seine verbliebene Energie in den schraubstockartigen Griff, fest entschlossen, nicht zu sterben, bis er gesehen hatte, wie das Leben aus Swains hervortretenden Augen gewichen war. Die beiden waren ineinander verbissen, Blut sammelte sich am Boden, beide nicht gewillt, vor dem anderen zu sterben. GENUG!!! Eine Stimme ertönte, hallte die steinernen Flure der Akademie entlang. Jarvan schoss plötzlich weg von Swain, von einer unbekannten Macht durch die Luft gewirbelt. Er stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er in die gegenüberliegende Wand geprallt wäre, vier Fuß über dem Boden in der Luft gehalten. Swain baumelte in derselben Höhe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, nun als Mensch. Abgesehen von seinem Lieblingsbegleiter waren alle Raben fort. Hoher Rat Vessaria Kolminye lüftete ihre Kapuze und starrte, zuerst auf Jarvan und dann auf Swain. "Was glaubst du, tust du hier, Swain? Dies ist ein geheiligter Ort. Deine verräterischen Spielchen werden hier nicht toleriert werden." Sie wandte sich an Jarvan. "Du wirst aus offensichtlichen Gründen in die Liga aufgenommen, doch glaube nicht, deine politischen Seilschaften würden dich vor der Liga schützen, solltest du Vergeltung üben wollen." Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. "Betet, dass ich euch nicht noch einmal bei solch einem Akt der Respektlosigkeit erwische oder ihr werdet euch noch nach den Schicksalen sehnen, die ihr am heutigen Tage für einander ersonnen habt." Vessaria schnippte, Swain raste durch die Luft und wurde so lässig aus dem Raum gefegt wie eine Puppe. Vessaria stürmte hinter ihm hinaus, ihren Kopf angewidert schüttelnd. Jarvan polterte frei von jedweder Anmut auf den Boden und ächzte ob seiner Wunden, die um Beachtung buhlten. Er lehnte sich auf seine Lanze und kämpfte sich auf seine Füße. Die Tore zur Liga schienen Meilen entfernt. Er erwog den Tod. Während er den Willen zusammensuchte, um vorwärts zu humpeln, hallten die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf wider. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das Königtum hat seine Vorteile... Beziehungen * ist der Sohn von Jarvan III (aktueller König von Demacia), der Enkel von Jarvan II (welcher aus Noxus rettete) und der Großenkel von Jarvan I (welcher getötet hat). * und kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit. * Es wurde eine Heirat zwischen und durch die beiden Familien arrangiert, um sie davor zu schützen, als Magierin verfolgt zu werden. * half , die Mörder ihres Vaters zu töten. * Blut wurde von und genutzt, um wiederzubeleben. ** Wie genau die beiden an das Blut kamen, ist nicht bekannt, aber es könnte erhalten worden sein, als Jarvan IV für seine Exekution durch festgehalten wurde. *** Auch , die sich als Jarvan IV ausgab, könnte involviert gewesen sein. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Kriegsherr Jarvan IV Screenshots.jpg|Kriegsherr Jarvan IV Fnatic-Jarvan IV Screenshots.jpg|Fnatic-Jarvan IV Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man und die sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin könnte eine Anlehnung an ihn sein, als er dabei half, Mutter zu töten. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an aus an. * Er ähnelt aus und aus . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Fnatic bei der Weltmeisterschaft der 1. Saison zu feiern. Die anderen dazu veröffentlichten Skins waren: ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Cyanide. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an Team Thunder Crash aus an. * Er ähnelt aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2013 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er lehnt an , einen chinesischen General aus der späten , an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde an Spieler verschenkt, welche in der 1. Saison (2011) Gold oder höher in Ranglistenspielen erreichten. * Er schwingt triumphierend seine . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Samsung Galaxy bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2017 zu feiern. Die anderen dazu veröffentlichten Skins waren: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Ambition. ** Die Idee für den kam von Ambition selber und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. * Die Behaarung im Gesicht und die visuellen Effekte der ultimativen Fähigkeit lehnen an den berühmten koreanischen Admiral an. * Jarvan IV und sind die ersten beiden Champions, die zwei Weltmeisterskins haben. Die ersten sind und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| |-|Galerie= Jarvan2-Konzept.jpg|Jarvan IV Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Jarvan1edit.jpg|Jarvan IV Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Jarvan's Kataklysmus einzelne Teile.png|Jarvan's Kataklysmus einzelne Teile Jarvan IV Dunkelschmiede-.jpg|Dunkelschmiede-Jarvan Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Jarvan IV Siegreicher.jpg|Siegreicher Jarvan Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) SSG 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|SSG Jarvan IV Konzept Jarvan IV Sternenvernichter- Model 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Jarvan IV Model (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jarvan IV Sternenvernichter- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Jarvan IV Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Jarvan IV Sternenvernichter- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Jarvan IV Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Xin Zhao Jarvan IV Nachspiel.jpg|Nachspiel Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Jarvan IV Standard Jarvan IV S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Kommando-Jarvan IV S alt.jpg|1. Kommando-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Drachentöter-Jarvan IV S alt.jpg|1. Drachentöter-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Fnatic-Jarvan IV S alt.jpg|1. Fnatic-Jarvan IV |-|China= Jarvan IV Kommando-Jarvan IV S Ch.jpg|Kommando-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Drachentöter-Jarvan IV S Ch.jpg|Drachentöter-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Siegreicher Jarvan IV S Ch.jpg|Siegreicher Jarvan IV Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Jarvan IV Standard Jarvan IV L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Kommando-Jarvan IV L alt.jpg|1. Kommando-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Drachentöter-Jarvan IV L alt.jpg|1. Drachentöter-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Fnatic-Jarvan IV L alt.jpg|1. Fnatic-Jarvan IV |-|China= Jarvan IV Kommando-Jarvan IV L Ch.jpg|Kommando-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Drachentöter-Jarvan IV L Ch.jpg|Drachentöter-Jarvan IV Jarvan IV Siegreicher Jarvan IV L Ch.jpg|Siegreicher Jarvan IV |Trivia= Trivia * Jarvan IV wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Sein vollständiger Name und Titel lautet König Jarvan Lichtschild der Vierte. * Jarvan IV fand erstmals Erwähnung in Urgots Hintergrundgeschichte. * In Jarvans Champion-Spotlight ähnelt sein Charakterportrait dem des Lich Kings aus Word of Warcraft. Champion-Vorschau: Jarvan IV, das Vorbild von Demacia ;von Ymir Champion-Vorschau: Jarvan IV, das Vorbild von Demacia center|300px Angeblich kann man alles über einen Mann sagen, wenn man sieht, wie er sich präsentiert. Natürlich könnte das auch etwas über einen sagen, wenn man eine schwere Rüstung und einen riesigen Speer mit sich herumschleppt. Gerne stelle ich euch Jarvan IV, das Vorbild von Demacia, vor. Ein Mann, dessen Aufmachung so einige Vorurteile über dessen Persönlichkeit aufkommen lassen könnte. Denkt einfach daran, dass Aussehen nicht alles ist. Dieser Gentleman ist zudem der Kronprinz von Demacia und so richtig spitze. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2: * ** %|as}} ⇒ %|as}} V9.1: * ** Verursacht nicht länger Schaden durch hindurch. }}